The Ripper
by Sarge1264
Summary: Another British Vampire with a long bloody history what happens when he meets with the Hellsing organisation again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

I

It was a dark night with a blood red moon. Some people would say it was a perfect night the kind of night that makes them want to have a bite to drink. A small fishing village on the coast of northern Scotland called Lorwynne was suffering from a vampire problem. A first response team from the Hellsing Organisation had been despatched to subdue the problem. A large warehouse once owned by a fishing company was now the home to tormented screams of agony as humans became ghouls.

The first response group led by Seras Victoria set up a perimeter around the building while Seras entered through the front door. Seras kicked down the front door and walked inside carrying her 30mm Harkonnen cannon by her hip. A gruesome blood covered face stared at her. Seras pulled the trigger on the Harkonnen and the face disappeared in an explosion. She looked around. Amongst large empty crates and rusty piles of machinery more ghouls stepped out to greet her. She smiled.

Two incendiary napalm rounds later and the room became partially set on fire with still lifeless bits of bodies littering the floor. Seras opened the breach and loaded a depleted uranium shell into the Harkonnen before quickly stepping around the mess in the center of the warehouse. She walked up to a set of metal stairs leading up to the second floor of the warehouse where the office block was located. She climbed up the stairs and found herself on a catwalk she walked along the catwalk and started to walk by a blacked out window.

She paused in the middle of the window. Something felt out of place. She turned to face the window ready to fire. Crash and the window was obliterated as two large objects came through the window knocking over Seras. Seras and the two objects fell backwards off the catwalk. Seras landed on her back before quickly rolling over and standing up the Harkonnen resting at her waist.

One of the objects a man dressed in a long black coat was lying face down on the floor. The other object a woman dressed in a red skimpy outfit was already stood up and looking around. The woman let out a loud animal like scream. Seras brought the Harkonnen up to her shoulder and took aim at the woman. The woman bared her teeth and the elongated canines glinted in the firelight. Boom a single gunshot echoed around the building.

Seras looked to her left at the man lying on the floor. He had managed to pull out a pistol and shoot the woman in the head. The woman was nothing more than a pile of dust now. "Ha I gotcha ya bitch," said the man. Seras swung her body around and pointed the Harkonnen at the man. He stood up and gazed down the large barrel of the cannon now a few inches from his face. His lips twitched into a smile soon followed by a long hollow laugh. A set of long canines could be seen in his gaping mouth.

"Oh man I haven't laughed like that in years not since before Hue City," said the vampire lolling his head back. He looked back up at Seras with a sleepy eyed smile. "So I take it you work for Hellsing. Well are you going to stand there all day or are you goin' to…" said the vampire before he was suddenly cut off as Seras pulled the trigger and the man's head exploded. Seras turned to begin walking away when she heard the sound of a moving liquid.

Seras looked down at her feet and watched as the blood splattered on her boots gathered up into clumps and moved off towards the body of the vampire. The vampire's body stood up and a large red ball of blood slowly formed where his head would be. Features then formed within the ball and the vampire's smiling face soon appeared. Seras was almost worried as she emptied the Harkonnen.

"Well you Hellsing chaps sure work hard I must say but as you can see I have already killed your target and I presume you removed the rest of the ghouls. So If you'll excuse me," said the vampire as he gave a polite bow and proceeded in walking past Seras and out the main door. Seras however had placed an incendiary round in the Harkonnen which she had readied to fire. The vampire stopped in his tracks as he heard the small but distinctive click of a safety catch being moved into the fire position.

Seras began to squeeze the trigger but then stopped as soon as she felt something sharp and metallic under her chin. In less than a moment the vampire who had been stood just in front of Seras was now stood next to her holding a silver bladed knife as long as her forearm just under her chin. "My dear I have no quarrel with Hellsing operatives such as you. I suggest you drop that cannon and then I would recommend leaving now while you are still alive," said the vampire almost whispering in Seras' ear.

Seras grimaced in anger at her situation and she slowly put the Harkonnen down on the floor. "A fellow vampire working for Hellsing ay," said the Vampire slowly moving around the back of Seras. "Well now I thought Alucard was the only Hellsing lapdog but it seems they have two," said the Vampire who now stood on Seras' left whispering in her other ear. "Miss Victoria, Sir Integra wants an update on your mission," said a voice coming from the headset radio placed over Sears' left ear. "May I?" The Vampire asked as he took the headset off Seras and held it against his ear.

"Miss Victoria?" The soldier on the other end of the radio called again and the Vampire's dark brooding voice answered him.  
"I'm afraid Miss Victoria can't answer the phone right now laddie can I take a message," said the Vampire and there was a long pause but then a female voice spoke."My Name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing to whom am I speaking and why?"  
"You can call me Jack and I was under the impression that my deal with the Hellsing organisation was still standing so I suggest you check your files for the Runswick House agreement. Thank you for your time," said the Vampire.

The vampire put down the knife and stepped away from Seras who turned around and picked up the Harkonnen. He stared down at the floor with a half-smile and held out the headset in front of Seras. Seras took the headset back keeping the Harkonnen trained on the male vampire. A low rumbling sound and a slight tremor in the earth suddenly started outside the warehouse slowly increasing. "Ah that would be my lift. Goodbye Miss Victoria," said the vampire as he took out a pair of aviator sunglasses from his jacket and put them on.  
"What are your orders ma'am?" Seras asked speaking into her headset microphone.

"Let him go at least until we locate all the details of this agreement he spoke of," said Sir Integra's voice. Seras lowered the Harkonnen and watched as the man turned towards the fire exit behind him there was a loud crash. A box like object the size of a large van came through the fire exit taking out most of the wall. It was both tall and wide moving on a set of caterpillar tracks with a large gun turret on top. The rumbling sound and the earth tremors were coming from the object.

Seras watched almost open mouthed as the vampire walked up to the object, climbed up it and sat down on the turret. "What's the matter you're acting as if you've nether seen a Churchill tank before," shouted the vampire smiling as the tank reversed back out of the building and slowly disappeared out into the perfect night.

II

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing sat smoking a cigar at her desk at the Hellsing Mansion. An old cardboard folder lay open on the desk in front of her. The folder was simply called the Runswick House agreement. It contained several other files all containing references and information about a male vampire simply known as 'Jack'. The butler Walter had found the folder nearly an hour before hand deep in the old Hellsing records.

Integra continued to think about the vampire and the information contained in the folder. "_He's a soldier and has been since the American war of Independence. He has thought for King, Queen and country for nearly three hundred years in nearly every conflict and nearly every major battle or operation from the battle of Waterloo in 1812 to D-Day in 1944. The vampire has collected medals, decorations and battle honours but most importantly military grade weapons, vehicles and equipment. This monster Jack is dangerous and according to the Runswick House agreement is allowed to continue his existence as long as he protects the towns and villages in and around Runswick house. Runswick house being a large mansion near the north coast of Scotland and is currently being used by the Maxwell family who are acting as permanent tenants and have been since 1813."_

"What are your orders Sir Integra?" Walter the butler asked as he placed down a tray containing a pot of tea on the side of the desk. "I don't think we need to bother Alucard with this just yet however I do think we should send an emissary to speak with this vampire and find out exactly what it is he wants then we shall see if we have to send in Alucard to deal with this problem. Go tell Seras that she's going back up north to Runswick House," said Sir Integra so Walter bowed then left the room.

III

From a bird's eye view Runswick house looks like a large letter 'H'. A short stone wall accompanied by a hedge marks out the borders of the house's large garden. Seras stood silently in front of the tall metal gate guarding a dusty track up to the house. She looked to her right down the road that hugged the stone wall for several hundred metres. A tall green armoured personnel carrier was parked hidden amongst some woodland on the opposite side of the road. Seras got the all clear signal over her personal radio and she pushed open the metal gate.

She slowly walked up the crackling gravel covered up to the house. She looked around the front door before going up to the solid oak and gently tapped the bronze doorknocker. After the third knock it came off in her hand and she stood there stunned. "Just a moment please," said a female voice from inside the house.

The door opened slowly and a tall middle aged woman carrying a toddler stepped in to the doorway. "Erm can I help you?" The woman asked and Seras tried to smile. "Yes I'm looking for a man named Jack is he around?" Seras asked.  
"I'm afraid he's gone to pick up the kids from school. Do you want to come in and wait?"  
"Yes please. Err here you go," said Seras handing over the doorknocker.

Seras followed the woman down an extravagant corridor into what looked like a large living room. Seras then sat down on an auburn couch made for three opposite a black couch with a glass coffee table in the middle. The woman put the toddler down on the floor next to a plastic box filled with toys then turned to Seras. "Would you like a drink while you wait?" The woman asked.  
"Tomato juice please if you have any?" Seras asked and the woman nodded heading off presumably to the kitchen.

Seras watched as the little child, a boy started playing with a toy train the size of a size twelve shoe. After a few minutes the woman reappeared carrying a tray. The woman handed Seras a tall glass full of thick red liquid. Seras took a sip expecting the tang of tomato juice but instead found the sweet taste of blood. Seras almost chocked in surprise but then downed the entire glass savouring the last few drops and she smiled at the woman her fangs know visible.

The woman smiled back and slowly drank her cup of tea. "I had a feeling you would take a better liking to the bottle of B negative," said the woman pointing at the wine bottle sat on the tray. Seras instantly poured herself another glass. "I'm sorry forgive me for being rude but it has been a long week," said Seras and the woman let out a chuckle.

"So are you freelance or Hellsing?" The woman asked and Seras stared at her blankly.  
"Do you live your life freely or do you work for the Hellsing organisation?" The woman asked again putting her tea back down on the tray.  
"I'm with Hellsing," said Seras.  
"So does that mean you're here to try and kill Jack?"  
"No I am merely here to assess the situation."  
"Now I wonder if you know Jack's complete history."  
"What do you mean?"

The woman laughed. "Well if you knew his whole history you would know that he is loyal to his country and especially to Hellsing," said the woman and Seras looked puzzled. "Loyal to Hellsing," said Seras then there was the sound of a door creaking and three people talking loudly. Seras and the woman both looked up towards the doorway and a pair of young twin girls walked in followed by tall young man. "Ahh Miss Victoria," said the young man as he removed a pair of aviator sunglasses to produce a set of fiery red eyes.

"Ladies would you excuse us for a few minutes," said the young man named Jack and the twins followed by the woman with the toddler left the room. The young man sat down and offered Seras his hand. "I nether did introduce myself properly my name's Jack pleased to meet you," said the young man. "Seras Victoria," said Seras shaking Jack's hand.  
"So what brings you to my humble home?"  
"My intentions are to establish whose side you're on."  
"Well it's quite simple dear I protect this house and the area around it and then when I'm away fighting in some foreign land. Hellsing takes over for me which is the agreement that has been followed since the house was built in 1712 by my farther. By the way how is Miss Integra doing these days she was only a wee baby last time I saw her and that was thirty years ago."

"You know Sir Integra? She's nether mentioned you," said Seras feeling the inside of her jacket pocket. "No not really I only saw her once so I'm not surprised she never talks about me I mean who talks about the infamous Jack these days. The only people who do know me are Sarah, the twins and baby Sam," said Jack leaning back and then he shook his head.  
"What?" Seras asked.  
"You don't have to look so worried I'm not going to hurt you besides the only weapon I'm carrying is this," said Jack producing the long silver edged blade he had used before. Seras pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket revealing a snub nose .35 Magnum. "I'm sorry I was getting nervous," said Seras and Jack laughed. "I say do you want to see my collection?" Jack asked and Seras looked puzzled.

IV

Jack led Seras down a long set of stone steps down into the cellar. "You see originally all that was down here was the wine cellar and it still is down here but now you'll actually find the majority of the house is underground what with the cellar being expanded constantly over the years. It all started after I got bitten. Farther disowned me and so I fled to America but after he died my brother sent me a letter saying that I could return home. So I did to find that he had made an entire underground living space especially for me. Then over the years the living space has expanded to include a nuclear bunker, underground garage and my personal favourite the armoury," said Jack opening a large metal door that looked like it belonged on a submarine.

Sears stepped through the doorway and found herself in large square room with every square inch covered in some form of weaponry. She went over to the large pile of crates in the centre of the room and picked up one of the crates. Jack walked up beside her and opened the crate she was holding. A large metallic object with a wooden stock gazed up at them. "The original 1928 Thompson sub-machine gun she's quite a beauty isn't she? Picked her up in Chicago along with my Winchester Trench Gun," said Jack before putting the lid back on the crate.

As Seras put the crate down Jack went to the far side of the room and gazed up at several flags hung up on the wall. Seras walked up beside him and Jack pointed out each flag. A Betsy Ross Flag with the traditional stars and stripes with thirteen stars hung on the far left taken by Jack during the American War of Independence. An Army of Northern Virginia flag with its classic Confederate styling hung on the far right taken by Jack during the American Civil War. In the Centre hung two flags one atop the other. The first one was a British royal navel ensign while the one bellow it was a red regimental banner with a long number of battle honours dating back to the 1806.

"As you can see they've all been around the block a few times just like me," said Jack as he threaded his fingers through a hole in the navel ensign. Seras had a good long look at the young man. He was on the tall side wearing a set of old jeans with a green polo shirt that had a gold badge on the left side then there was the old black boots they looked worn but well cared for. His hair was a striking black, long and shaggy like a dog's with hard deep-set sideburns bordering his face.

As Jack continued to reminisce he was sorely interrupted by a siren whirring into action. "It can't be," said Jack and he ran out of the armoury and into another room filled with old television sets. He gazed at a black and white screen that showed a group of black clad figures moving slowly through a wooded area. "Those bastards from Iscariot," said Jack and he rushed back into the armoury. "What's going on?" Seras asked as Jack started tarring through boxes picking up objects.

"Those catholic bastards from Iscariot are trying to take me out. They're moving through the forest heading for the rear exit. I need you to take Sarah and the kids and get them out of here unharmed," said Jack and he kicked open a long crate and lifted out a high calibre heavy machine gun. Jack placed a strong leather strap on the machine gun and then handed it to Seras. "This is a standard browning 50 calibre belt fed machine gun. Not as powerful as your 20mm cannon but certainly heavy just be careful of the recoil," said Jack as he showed Seras how to use the browning.

"Okay I think I got it now what?" Asked Seras as Jack took her down a corridor into a larger underground room. "Right Sarah will be here in a minute," said Jack as Seras took in the aircraft hangar sized room filled with everything from the Churchill tank to a UH-1 Iroquois helicopter. "Take the jeep and head for the airfield plotted on the map inside the box," said Jack handing Seras an ammunition box. "Where are you going?" Seras asked putting the box in the passenger seat of a jeep. "Hmm I'm going to have some fun with the Catholics. Right look after Sarah and the others for me I'll catch up later," said Jack walking up the ramp heading for the surface.

Jack turned left heading for the large forest towards the rear of the house. He stood in front of a large oak tree looking into the woods. He counted twenty men lying prone well hidden from human eyes. "Open Fire!" Came the shout from the black clad troopers and Jack felt a thousand needles pierce his skin. Jack fell to the floor and he heard several pairs of boots move towards him.

Jacks body started to feel warm as his limbs started to repair themselves. Jack let out a sigh as he stood up, pulled out his long knife and grabbed the nearest trooper by the head. The trooper shouted and the others shot at Jack. Jack placed the trooper in front of him and he watched as his human shield recoiled after every bullet.

Jack caught the scent of blood and he hungrily bit into the now dead trooper's neck. The trooper's body fell to ground leaving Jack with just the head which he drank from then let it drop to the ground with a plop. Jack then walked forward and started to slice, carve or humiliate the troopers with his blade. The last one fell back against a tree brandishing a pistol. Jack looked down at the trooper. "You're not from Iscariot or you would have been smart enough to use silver bullets and you're not Hellsing because they don't take out their own so who are you?" Jack asked gazing into the gas masked face.

Jack looked down at the shaking gun pointed at his chest. He took it off the trooper and threw it away. The trooper moved closer to the tree. Jack grabbed the mask and ripped it off the trooper's head. He was shocked to find long blonde hair that fell down and covered the trooper's face. Jack pushed the hair to one side and he looked into a set of scared blue eyes on the verge of tears. Jack placed his aviator shades back on, and put his knife away. Jack then grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her out of the forest. The woman kicked and screamed but he didn't let go.


	2. Chapter 2

V

Sarah jumped into the passenger seat of the jeep while the twins holding the toddler jumped in the back. Seras handed Sarah the map and she floored the gas pedal. The jeep lurched forward moving up the ramp that lead to the surface. The jeep gained some air before bumping back onto the ground then smashing out through the main gate Sears looked to her right to see the Hellsing APC surrounded by corpses. She gunned the engine and nether looked back. She was on the verge of tears.

"Which way?" Seras asked and Sarah did her best to navigate. After a short but quiet journey the jeep pulled up next to a large metal gate. A white sign next to the gate read 'RAF Hellsing'. Sarah jumped out of the jeep and opened the gate for Seras. Sarah then closed the gate and jumped back in the jeep. Seras then followed the road passed aging buildings pulling up outside one of two large hangars. The hangar door creaked open and Jack stood in the doorway. Seras drove inside the hangar and Jack closed the door behind them.

Sarah and the others went up and hugged Jack before he gestured for them to go off somewhere. Seras remained sat in the jeep feeling now angry and sad about the loss of her team. Seras felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her reflection in Jack's sunglasses. "Come on you can mourn later we've got work to do," said Jack picking up the Browning 50 from behind Seras. She nodded and got out of the jeep then she noticed the large helicopter that took up a good portion of the hangar. "It's a Chinook. I took this bad girl home with me after Afghan. As soon as everything is loaded on board we'll ride her down to Hellsing Mansion. So focus we got an unknown group targeting me and Hellsing," said Jack as he placed the Browning on top a metal stand behind the driver's seat.

"Outside by the gate a sign said this place was called RAF Hellsing how is that?" Seras asked as she helped Jack load crates on to the Chinook. "During the second world war and for a good ten years after the Hellsing organization was at its height in terms of equipment and troops. Hellsing ended up with an air force base in every region the British fought in. North Africa, Italy, France, Burma you name it Hellsing had a base there with a fighter-bomber squadron and an armoured infantry section. After the war when everyone started to disarm. Hellsing kept the bases for a while to maintain a foreign presence then in the fifties Hellsing sold the bases back to the army and the army left the bases to rot or renamed them. They left this place to rot with all the kit left ready so I took it over," said Jack and Seras passed him the last crate. "It seems I don't actually know much about the Hellsing organisation," said Seras and Jack ruffled her hair like she was a child.

Seras paused for a second she thought she could hear something far away. "Do you…" Seras began and Jack nodded running over to the hangar door and cranking it open. Jack ran outside and looked around scanning the horizon then he saw it two black helicopters passing over some green hills. "Seras grab that crate over by the work bench," said Jack as he ran inside and jumped in the jeep's driver's seat.

Seras grabbed the large wooden crate and jumped in the back of the jeep with it. Jack sent the jeep hurtling backwards through the hangar doors and along the taxiway heading for the runway. The jeep stopped on the edge of the runway. Jack jumped out of the jeep and gestured to Seras to hand him the contents of the crate. Seras ripped the crate open and passed Jack a long green tube.

The first Helicopter was now only a few minutes out. Jack pulled out a red pin at one end of the tube then flipped down the rear dust cover. He pulled the rear section of the tube backwards and the front and rear sights popped up. The LAWs rocket a single shot bazooka not designed to take down helicopters but Jack thought he could make it work. The first Helicopter flew over the end of the runway right over Jack and Seras who were hiding in a huge section of tall bushes.

Seras stepped up onto the jeep and pelted the rear of the helicopter with bullets from the now mounted browning 50. The Apache attack helicopter veered off to its left before it turned around and readied to gun down Seras. Jack calmly stepped out onto the centre of the runway turned and fired at the helicopter that was heading straight for him. The Apache tried to dodge but the rocket went straight into its top rotor causing the Apache to crash down onto the overgrown grass field. Jack let out a long low whistle as he smiled at the burning wreckage.

Then the other helicopter flew over it turned and fired at Jack. Who found several 30mm cannon rounds ripping apart his body. The helicopter then turned to fire its chain-gun at Seras but she jumped into the jeeps driver's seat and started driving down the runway straight under the gunship. She felt a bump and she turned to see a bloody ripped open corpse moving along the jeep before sitting in the passenger seat. "What?" Jack exclaimed after his face began to reform.

Another bump rocked the jeep accompanied with the sound of an explosion. Jack and Seras both turned to see the Apache gunship chasing after them firing its hellfire missiles at them. Jack stood up and went to the back of the jeep leaning on the 50cal. As the helicopter loomed ever closer Jack smiled pulled his silver bladed knife out from the tatters of his trousers and jumped off the back of the jeep.

The helicopter was only flying a few feet of the ground so when Jack jumped with his right arm drawn back ready to stab downwards with his knife and his left arm reaching forwards He jumped straight onto the front of the Apache. Jack clung on crushing the feeble metal outer shell of the Apache. He then slashed downwards with his blade. It smashed through the cockpit slicing the helicopter gunner almost in half. He then stepped up onto the Apache's nose and slashed down again at the pilot. Jack then jumped off the helicopter and landed on the ground as the helicopter crashed down burying itself in the grassy field.

Seras brought the jeep up next to Jack who was taking off what was left of his shirt. Jack smiled at her as he cleaned his blade with shredded pieces of cloth. He then threw the remains of his shirt away and got into the Jeep. "Take us back to the hangar please Seras," said Jack leaning back in the passenger's seat and putting his feet on the dashboard. The jeep took off bouncing off to the hangar.


	3. Chapter 3

VI

Seras pulled next to the hangar where the Chinook was situated outside. Sarah was moving in and around the helicopter now wearing a green flight suit. "How are we doing?" jack asked going over to Sarah. "The children and all the stuff you asked for is on board. I've nearly finished pre-flight checks too," said Sarah and Jack nodded.

"Seras park the jeep in the Chinook then tie it down. Sarah finish your checks then make shore the girls are alright. I'll go pick up are unwilling passenger," said Jack walking off inside the hangar. Seras put the jeep in reverse drove it up the rear loading ramp of the Chinook then stopped the jeep just in front of the pile of crates. Seras jumped out and Sarah walked up beside her and handed over some chains to clamp down the jeep.

When Jack returned Sarah and Seras were sat in the forward cabin in the pilot seats with the engines just starting to turn over. Seras looked out of the window and watched Jack walk in through the side door carrying a black clad figure in a fireman's lift. Jack went through the Chinook placed the figure in the back of the jeep before he went over to the door controls and raised the rear loading ramp. He then went up to the front compartment standing behind Sarah.

"Alright Sarah take us south. Head for London. I'll show you where to land when we get there," said Jack tapping her on the shoulder before going back over to the jeep and sitting in the passenger seat. Jack felt the engines increase in power then he felt a slight movement of his organs as the helicopter left the ground.

"Right now that we're underway I think me and you can have a little chat," said Jack taking out his knife. The blonde women who was bound and gagged lying on her side in the back of the jeep let out a muffled whine. Jack cut her bonds and ripped off the tape covering her mouth. Jack then offered her a canteen. She took it and hesitantly drank from it. "Now what is your name as I presume you know mine," said Jack taking the canteen back.

"I'm not saying anything besides I don't know who you are," said the woman and Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Well that's interesting," said Jack as he got up and went over to an old large steamer trunk sat atop a large crate. He opened up the trunk and started to undress. The woman just sat watching as Jack stripped off the ripped clothes until he was stood in a pair of black boxers. He threw the tatters into an open bin bag situated in the corner. He then went back to the trunk and got redressed.

Jack then sat down again in passenger seat after changing into a pair of CS95 combat trousers with a green belt, a green turtle neck thermal shirt, not forgetting his old pair of boots and a new pair of sunglasses. The woman stared at the long knife hanging from a scabbard on the belt. He looked where the woman was looking and laughed a cold heartless laugh not like his usual cheerful laugh. "Do you know what I am?" Jack asked.

"You're a vampire the one we were ordered to kill," said the woman and Jack laughed again.  
"Considering you didn't use a single silver bullet, silver stake or wooden stake for that matter. The worst you could have done is angered me. Which means your team was either set up or works for a faction new to the whole vampire fighting game," said Jack and the woman looked down at the floor. "If you want to interrogate me properly you better stop being so nice about it."  
"Oh I won't stop being nice to you because this isn't an interrogation. This is a friendly chat between two people because if I was interrogating you. You would find yourself hanging out of the rear ramp dangling in mid-air via your own intestines as I slowly gut you and then place your uterus in a pickle jar in my cellar."  
"Carey. Carey Foley."  
"Ah now we're getting somewhere. My name is Joris Jelle Hellas and I was born in Holland in the year 1755. Now how hard is that? You tell me something and I'll tell you something. Next question. Where are you from?"  
"Boston Massachusetts."

"See we're getting the hang of this now," said Jack and Carey almost smiled.  
"Your turn now," said Carey with just a hint of malice.  
"Alright ten years after I was born my family moved to Scotland and built that very nice house you were trespassing at earlier today. So who do you work for?"  
"The CIA Section Nine."  
"Oh well that's interesting. Anyway at the age of eighteen I was bitten by a vampire and I was forced to flee to the Americas where I spent the next hundred years travelling around fighting. Until I moved to London in the year 1888 that's when people started to call me Jack."

"Wait you don't mean you're…" Carey said her voice fading as the horror showed on her face.  
"Jack the Ripper some call me but I prefer just Jack," said Jack menacingly as he slowly moved in close to Carey. So close he could have licked the bridge of her nose. "Anyway it's still my turn. After I moved back to England I went up to the family house and I found a family of tenants looking after the house. The Maxwell's were nice and understanding so now when I'm not fighting for King, Queen or country they allow me to live in my own cellar. Last question Miss Foley do you want to continue on trying to kill me?"

"No," whispered Carey and Jack smiled drawing away from her face.  
"In that case you can sit up front with the rest of us," said Jack smiling and urging her to follow him into the crew compartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two

I

The Chinook landed on a large concrete courtyard situated behind an ancient house. When the blades stopped turning Seras and Jack got out and walked over to three windswept figures. "Sir Integra we were attacked…" Seras began.  
"I know that," said Integra bluntly.  
"Well Jack and the Maxwell family were attacked also and so we fought together then we flew here and now erm," said Seras and Jack stepped forward. "Ma'am I'm here so we can help each other as both me and Hellsing were attacked by a section of the CIA. I'm also here because my home has been compromised and I need a temporary place to stay," said Jack and at this point the jeep rattled out of the back of the Helicopter.

Sarah drove the jeep up behind Jack. The girls and the toddler once again in the back while Carey sat in the passenger seat. "Well ma'am can we stay and combine are forces?" Jack asked holding out his hand.  
"This alliance is strictly temporary and it requires that you don't withhold any information. Am I understood?" Sir Integra asked and Jack drew back his hand. "Yes ma'am."

Sir Integra turned and headed off to the main house. Alucard the vampire went up to Seras and gestured for her to follow him and they too left for the house. Walter the butler was left with the others. "I've had rooms prepared for you. You are all staying up at the house if you would follow me please. And I'll have someone take care of your things," said Walter holding out his head gesturing towards the house. The girls followed happily but Carey lagged at the back.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked her and she nearly screamed in freight. Jack placed his arm across her shoulders and walked beside her. "What's going to happen to me?" Carey asked eventually and Jack smiled. "Well if you behave after this has all died down I'll take you back home to Boston. If you don't behave well…" said Jack grinning like a Cheshire cat showing off his elongated canines. Carey went pale and stared down at the floor.

II

"I'm afraid there is more of you than expected so some people will be forced to share," said Walter as he led the group down a dimly lit corridor. "Well that's alright. The twins can share, Sarah had better stay with Charlie and that leaves me and Carey to share. Is that okay girls?" Jack asked and the twins replied yes in unison. Sarah took baby Charlie off the twins and smiled. Carey nearly fainted. "Well that does make things much easier on my part. So the first door on the left is for the twins. Mrs Maxwell you have the first door on the right. Jack and Miss Carey can have the second room on the right," said Walter and he handed each person a room key.

"Come on Miss Foley," said Jack as he guided her into the room. The pair stepped inside the dark room and Jack hit a light switch on his left. "Dam that's going to be problem," said Jack as he went over the king sized bed and poked it with his finger. "Well that's pretty soft. You better take it then," said Jack and he helped Carey sit down on the bed. All the walls were solid stone bricks with no windows but with a door leading to an on suite bathroom. The bed was pressed up against the left side wall with the door leading to the bathroom on the right. On one side of the door stood a wardrobe on the other sat a small wooden desk with a single leather chair tucked underneath it.

A knock came from the door and Jack opened it letting in four men carrying two of Jack's steamer trunks. "Thank you gentlemen," said Jack and the men came to attention before walking out. One of them actually gave Carey a cheeky wink on his way out. "Soldiers these days," said Jack as he checked the contents of the trunks. "Here catch," said Jack and he threw a rucksack at Carey.

"What's this?" Carey asked quietly.  
"I grabbed some clothes that might fit you. I think we would prefer it if you changed out of those combat fatigues. If you work with me you have to learn to relax," said Jack as he threw her a smaller bag. "And this?"  
"Ablutions, toiletries I thought that you could use them."  
"Thank you."

Jack smiled before he turned back to the contents of the trunks. "Ahh here it is," said Jack pulling out what looked like a black wooden suitcase. He placed it on the bed next to Carey before opening the box to reveal four large pistols sat comfortably in blue velvet. "Woah they look old," said Carey and Jack looked at her in disapproval. "These are original Colt Dragoons my dear the most powerful pistols of their era. So don't let their age fool you these four ladies have fought with me since Fredericksburg," said Jack as he took out the pistols one by one.

"That's heavy," exclaimed Carey as she picked up one of the Dragoons. Jack went over to a trunk and pulled out several gun belts. The first one was brown leather and had two quick draw holsters on it. The other two had single holsters with leather covers. Jack put the dual wield gun belt on first hanging just under the green belt holding up his trousers. He then did up the small leather ties that went around his legs to hold the holsters against his legs. The next two belts he did up at their largest setting then placed one over each shoulder so that the holsters dangled under his armpits. He then took out a leather box and attached it to the back of his green belt. The four Dragoons then were slotted gently into each holster and the covers pulled over the pistols.

Jack finished off by taking a long black overcoat out from another trunk and putting it on. "So how do I look?" Jack asked standing up in front of Carey and she looked him up and down. His black hair hung down brushing the upturned collar on the coat. Several bullet holes could be seen in the coat. The green turtle neck was curtained by the sides of the long coat while the green belt and trousers stood out like sore thumbs even under all the black leather. The gun belts where prominent as the brown leather was striking compared to all the green and blacks. Carey sat down on the bed again and looked away.

"What are the sunglasses too much?" Jack asked walking over and sitting next to Carey. He then noticed she was shaking. "Hay…" said Jack holding out his arm about to place it on her shoulder before she pushed it away. "What's wrong?" Jack asked more sternly this time.

"How did it come to this? Me sat sharing a room with a monster. A monster that killed all my teammates and now looks like he's about to go to war. Why did this happen to me? Why am I still alive?" Carey asked nearly screaming in Jack's face as tears fell down her checks. Jack took off his sunglasses and looked into her eyes. Carey fell silent and Jack began.

"You are alive because at first I needed information on my attackers. Now I've come to realise you are nothing more than a combat virgin who barely understands her own mission. So there is not much more information you can give me that I cannot get elsewhere. But I kept you alive because I actually felt sorry for such a meaningless grunt with a gun but that means I can't let you go on your merry way so we're here together so that I can maintain close watch over you. So do yourself a favour and man up or take the alternative," said Jack who took a Dragoon out of a holster pulled back on the hammer and pointed the barrel at Carey's head.


	5. Chapter 5

III

"So what are you going to do my master," said the monster Alucard. Sir Integra looked up from her cup of Indian tea. "As of now we cannot let the fact my people were attacked go unpunished. However to make a move against the CIA with no proof and no approval from her majesty would be more than looked down upon," said Sir Integra and Alucard smiled.  
"How about an unknown party looks into the matter that way nothing can be linked to yourself or the Hellsing Organisation," said Alucard and Sir Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Do happen to know of an unknown party willing to take on the CIA?" Sir Integra asked and Alucard turned around to look at the door. A Shadow passed through the door and Jack walked up next to Alucard. "Perhaps I can be of assistance," said Jack bowing.  
"If you take on this task Hellsing cannot help you. From here on in you are on your own," said Sir Integra before pushing a button to call in Walter. Walter walked in and handed Jack two folders full of documents.

"Leave this to me and punishment will be dealt without Hellsing's involvement," said Jack and he walked out with Walter. "Have Seras keep an eye on him. I don't want any of this to become an international incident," said Sir Integra and Alucard stepped forward.  
"Are you shore you don't want me to get involved?" Alucard asked smiling.

Sir Integra blankly stared at him before Alucard left via the ceiling.

IV

"Remind me again where we're going?" Carey shouted at Jack. The pair were sat in the back of a C-130 Hercules cargo plane amongst the rest of the large cargo. Jack on one side facing Carey on the other both sat in single strapped seats. All sounds were drowned out by the planes powerful engines. "You're taking me to see your boss remember," shouted Jack.

"So when did I agree to this? You won't just walk in an kill everyone will you?" Carey asked and Jack shook his head. "I looked at the written orders and compared it to others from the same office and they don't add up. So whoever gave your team the orders to kill me it wasn't your boss. So I just want to have a nice polite chat with him. To find out who did order the hit on me," said Jack and Carey shook her head. "Then why are you taking that?" Carey asked pointing at the large object taking up most of the cargo hold. "That is purely for personal use and protection," said Jack smiling and Carey sulked.

"Anyway what is your boss like?" Jack asked and Carey smiled a bit.  
"The head of section nine is a tough old crow by the name of Mrs Saunders. She's ex air force. Did two tours then went into the secret service. She's good at her job certainly to the point where her current secretary is the most deadly agent in the entire section of fifty agents seconded by Mrs Saunders herself," said Carey and Jack frowned. "What does section Nine Do exactly?"  
"Section nine was set up in the great depression to handle a set of strange occurrences and has since grown to monitor and handle various strange incidents what some people would consider supernatural cases."  
"And what's the name of this secretary?"  
"I don't know everyone just calls her Sheila."

Jack's constant happy smile levelled out. He took off his sunglasses and he actually looked worried. "Did you say Sheila?"

V

"Look that's her getting out of the Mercedes," said Carey and she heard Jack sigh. The two were sat in a coffee shop opposite a tower block in the centre of New York. Jack gazed across at a tall woman in a black suit walking through the glass doors into the tower block. He then turned his attention back to his coffee. Carey looked at his clenched hands. The veins had become vivid and his skin a darker shade.

"What do I get the feeling you two have met before," said Carey and Jack took a drink from his coffee.  
"Shelia is an English lass with big dreams, big ideas and a big black heart to match. When I first moved to England she was betrothed to my eldest brother Elian after he died from a strange disease she then set about ensnaring me in her love. We became engaged as well that's when she bit me. It was then I was forced to leave for America. She's never forgiven me for leaving her. Then again I've never forgiven her," said Jack his upper lip remaining as stiff as board and his face in a mixture of rage and guilt.

"Why didn't she just go with you to America?" Carey asked.  
"She tried but my other brother Kasper blamed her for Elian's death and my father's. She made her way around Europe and Asian hiding from the organisation my farther had built to kill her. It was only when she made it to Australia that she found what some people would call peace for at least a little while. I didn't see her again until we both met up by accident in France 1914. We had another disagreement and my father's organisation now known as 'Hellsing' attempted to kill both me and her. I don't know why but I helped her get away to America and that's the last I saw of her. Until now," said Jack he turned to his left and looked up at the tower block building.

"Wait so you're related to that woman in charge of the Hellsing organisation," said Carey and Jack nodded.  
"My farther set up the organisation to kill me and Sheila. After his death my brother Kasper now the head of the family changed his name and moved down to London to reform the organisation into something noble to defend the crown from the dark creatures of the night. He sent me a letter saying I could come home but if I caused harm to anyone he would drive a stake through my heart. So here we are Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing my Grandniece loosely speaking whose sole objective in life is wipe my kind of the face of the earth. At this point I think I would happily take that stake to the heart," said Jack before he gulped the coffee sat in front of him.

Lady Isabella Ledford gazed down at the tall long haired man dressed in a long black overcoat. The aviator sunglasses he was wearing hiding his deep red piercing eyes. She then turned to the man dressed in dark green beside her. "Do you remember him?" She asked and the man let a long animal growl. "I thought you did. He's changed since you last met in Whitechapel. But he's still allying himself with those weak humans. Will you do something for me? Kill him," said the woman turning away and the hooded figure growled again.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Jack and Carey went and sat down on a bench in Central park looking out over onto the park lake. Jack pulled a paper out from inside his jacket and offered it to Carey. She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a small stick of liquorish. "Thanks," said Carey before she started to much down on the black sweet. Jack pulled out a stick and stuck the end in his mouth like a cigarette.

"I remember the first time I arrived in New York. 1721 this place was nothing more than a large trading port. I ended up working in the dockyards for this Irishman named Robin O'Riley. He was a nice chap had a fishing boat that he worked during the week then on Wednesday and Saturday he'd sell off his catch. I'd help out at his stall along with his daughter. Bar me it was entirely a family business. Robin and his son Bud would work the boat and I'd work on the boat most days fixing nets mainly the tedious jobs they didn't like doing then the rest of the week I'd help out at the stall stopping thieves and doing all the heavy lifting that his daughter Jaye couldn't do," said Jack as he slowly chewed on the liquorice.

"Working for Robin was the first time in my life that I had to do any physical labour. The fact I grew up rich meant I had nether really worked a day in my life. People think being born into aristocracy is a good thing. Until I left England I would have agreed with them. But having a rich family and nether doing any work can nether prepare an 18 year old boy for the real world. I would've been worked to the bone had I been human. Yeah those ten years working for Robin were the best years of my live back when I did my best to stay human. I was relatively calm back then but obviously I had to do something for my blood lust. I would invite myself over to the local jail and help myself to any criminal about to be hanged the next day. The army would do their best to keep it quiet but every so often stories would leak out and the tales of the fearsome man eater, a walking devil, a witch, a monster would circle around town."

"It turns out Robin and his family had figured out what I was after the first month of me staying with them. I would live in their cellar you see they had a nice little cottage by the shoreline. But for some reason though even though they knew it was me they kept quiet I didn't understand why until after Robin died. Robin feared for his family's safety and so he believed that I would protect them if they showed me kindness putting me in their debt basically. It was a good honest plan and he told me that on his death bed and made me swear to always watch over the family. And I always have. It's kind of funny during the war I used Robin's name and I have done ever since," said Jack standing up and looking around.

"Why the sudden talk on your past?" Carey asked and Jack spun around to smile at her.  
"Because it saves me explaining why I have to say hello to that gentleman over there," said Jack pointing over at an old man sat in a wheelchair gazing out over the lake. Jack gave Carey the bag of liquorice and went over to the old man.

Jack put his arm gently on the man's shoulder and the wrinkled old face turned and smiled at him. "I knew I'd see you again Jack," said the old man. Jack knelt down beside him and shook the man's hand. "It has been to long Sam. I haven't seen you since I left for Vietnam. I always promised to come see you and the family at Christmas," said Jack and the old man chuckled.  
"There's still time for you to come round. Christmas is only a few months away now. Besides I could've sworn you were at Edna's funeral," said Sam looking back over the lake.

"Yeah I was hiding over in the corner saying hello to some old friends. I still don't know what to say at those things so I opted not to see you I'm afraid," said Jack and the man chuckled.  
"Scared stiff weren't you. I'm not surprised you always didn't like funerals and weddings and silly things like that but you could face down an entire SS Panzer Battalion armed with nothing but your fists just fine," said Sam patting the young man's shoulder.  
"That just about sums me up."

Sam smacked the vampire over the head with an umbrella. "If you think the fact that you aren't scared to face any kind of danger head on is what sums up your character you have another thing coming to you. Do you remember the day we first met?" Sam asked and Jack nodded.  
"Yeah I had come to see your farther before we all got pulled into the next great war," said Jack and Sam smiled.  
"You came in and sat on the sofa and everyone but my father was afraid of you. Even the dog couldn't stand you. Then I came in crying after the other boys on the street had been picking on me. My mother just told me to man up and stop crying. She always went on about me being weak but you came up to me and asked what they were doing to me. You the scary old family friend that nobody new asked a little boy what was wrong and I told you the other boys wanted me to help them keep look out for the local mob. Now you couldn't have that and so you asked me to take you to the boys."

"I took you to those boys and you got them to take you to the local mob hang out. That is when I saw your hero side as you beat up those mobsters and told them not to involve children in their schemes. You then stayed for a year to protect us from the mob. You are the only vampire I know who would to such lengths to protect people like me. So take your monster fighting butt and realise you care about certain things in this world and that makes you more than a killing machine," said Sam and Jack took off his sunglasses.  
"I guess you're right. Imagine me being taught what's what by a young punk like yourself," said Jack and Sam chuckled.

At that point a young woman in her late teens walked up to the pair of men. "Is this guy bothering you grandpa?" The young woman asked handing Sam a cup of coffee. "Oh that's right you two haven't met Jack this is Jay my granddaughter. Jack's and old family friend," said Sam introducing the young woman. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am," said Jack offering his hand.  
"An old family friend 'ay then how come I've nether heard of you?" Jay asked folding her arms.

Sam smiled then reached into his jacket and handed Jack his wallet. Jack opened the wallet and found an old photograph. "Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked as he unfolded the photograph.

The photograph showed two men stood side by side with a small boy stood in between them. The man on the left was Jack wearing what looked like British army Battledress from the Second World War with an RAF Beret. The man on the right appeared much older with stubble clearly visible. The man was wearing an American army M1943 field uniform with service cap perched on his head. The little boy was wearing dungarees and an American Army helmet that nearly covered the boy's smiling face as he held onto the two men's hands.

"This was on your father's home leave the day before he got shipped out to Africa. We were about to head back to camp when your mother insisted on getting one photograph before we left," said Jack before handing the photograph to Jay. "And this is supposed to be you. Yeah right who is this your grandfather or something?" Jay asked giving Sam the photograph.

"Sorry about her Jack. Meeting someone like you for the first time is always unbelievable," said Sam and Jack laughed before giving Sam a plain paper bag. "I've always been meaning to give you this but I nether new when to give it you," said Jack and Sam gingerly opened the paper bag. A small blue rotting cardboard box was inside. Sam opened the box to find a harmonica slighted rusted sat inside.

Sam gasped then looked up at Jack tears forming in his eyes. "How? When? I nether…" Sam began to say. Jack placed his hand on the old man's shoulder. "If you ever need me. You know where to find me. As for you ma'am if you ever need a man like myself," said Jack handing Jay a small white envelope. "I hope to see you again at Christmas Sam. Miss O'Riley," said Jack partially bowing before walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

I

Jack and Carey walked up the red carpeted white marble corridors searching for their room. The hotel they were staying in was extravagant to say the least and Carey had only dreamed of staying in a place like it. Jack went up to the door for room eleven and was about to push it open when he smelled something. Carey instantly saw Jack tense up and asked what was up?

"Don't worry about it. But just in case," said Jack handing Carey a semi-automatic handgun. Carey looked at the Glock 18 and placed it firmly in her hands standing ready in the shooting stance that had been drilled into her during training. Jack swiped his key card and pushed the door gently forward.

All the lights were off and the curtains drawn as Jack and Carey tiptoed into the room. Wind from an open window made the curtains float atop the incoming sunlight. Jack went up to the coffee table situated in the middle of the living room in front of a white leather couch. A white envelope sat on the table Jack picked it up and opened it.

"Battle of Bunker Hill Monument midnight come dressed appropriately," said Jack reading off a piece of paper inside the envelope.  
"What is it?" Carey asked as he peered around the door other open doors in the room.  
"An invitation to a party but not the sort of party you're used to," said Jack and he looked Carey up and down. She frowned confused.

II Jack and Carey walked down the quiet streets. The street lights glowed like fireflies in the darkness of the city night. The pair passed the odd drunk sleeping on street corners. Strange looks were exchanged but the pair carried on as if it was normal to find what appeared to be a young couple dressed in 18th Century clothes. "Did we really have to go to such an extent with the clothes?" Carey asked and Jack nodded. "But of course the letter said come dressed appropriately. The last time I was at Bunker Hill I was wearing this very attire and I feel it only reasonable to return there dressed like this besides you look lovely in that dress," said Jack.

Jack was wearing a set of black boots, white stockings, brown trousers that only reached just below his knees and brown waistcoat with a long blue coat on top. A black tricorn hat sat on Jack's head with his long hair tied back in a ponytail. For once he was without his trademark aviator sunglasses but he still carried his knife and other weapons. A Kentucky Rifle hung by a leather strap over his left shoulder. Knocking against his backside every time he took a step was a large leather cartridge box that also hung from a strap that went across his left shoulder. His knife and a flintlock pistol hung from a plain leather belt on his hips that was casually tucked under his long coat.

Carey was dressed in a simple brown dress that would have been associated with a handmaid while a white bonnet covered her blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. "I don't like it. The dress is plain I was expecting something more elaborate," said Carey and Jack sighed.  
"You're playing the role of a working class lady just as I'm a working class militiaman. So next time I'll get you a beautiful elaborate dress with frills and a large hoop skirt," said Jack before the pair turned a corner and gazed up at a tall concrete pillar.

Coloured bunting and bright lanterns hung from wooden tall wooden poles stuck into the ground all around the monument. A group of people all dressed in 18th century clothing were dancing in the centre of the grassy park. A small wooden stand had been made in front of the statue and a band consisting of five members were playing a lively song. "Well this is something," said Carey and she turned to look at Jack. He was wearing a solemn expression with his lips perfectly straight. Any second now Carey expected him to fall forwards. But Jack didn't he merely turned gave a sheepish smile and said "Do you care for a dance Miss Foley?"

Carey held out her and Jack took it and the pair joined in the mass of couples dancing. The pair weaved in an out of the other dancers spinning and stepping in time with the fast country music. At the end of the song Carey stopped to catch her breath while the crowd turned and applauded the band. The band bowed before they started a simple waltz. Jack took Carey and pressed her close to him as the music started. As they danced around Jack leaned in close to her neck. Fearing the worst Carey stepped back but Jack lifted her off her feet and carried on dancing. "Don't worry I'm not hungry I just want to talk quietly," said Jack and Carey sighed with relief as Jack placed her back on the ground. "Now what do you notice about the other dancers?" Jack asked and Carey looked around.  
"They look normal to me."  
"Look closer at their body shapes and their faces notice anything?"  
"There all women. Even the ones dressed as men their all female."  
"Exactly so I need you to do something for me."  
"That depends what is it?"  
"Trust me and run," said Jack letting go of Carey and stepping back.

"What?" Carey said and Jack raised his rifle at her. He threw her the rifle turned around took out his pistol and shot a musician. The music stopped and people screamed. Carey turned and ran holding up her dress with one hand and holding the rifle at her side with the other. Jack put his pistol away and drew his knife. The crowd gathered around him in a circle while a few people ran off after Carey.

"So let me guess witches?" Jack asked pulling out a set of aviator's and put them on. A tall, skinny, black haired woman wearing a British redcoat officer's uniform who looked like she'd just turned eighteen stepped forward in front of Jack. "I was told you were smart for a vampiric bastard," said the woman smiling her sharp pointed teeth showing. "Lady Salem I presume."  
"You really are smart. Too smart. My sisters and I will soon remove that intelligent head."  
"You can try."

The witch Lady Salem launched forward at Jack bearing her now long teeth and nails. Jack grabbed her wrist and threw her into the crowd. Two more witches ran at Jack. He spun around slashing open the chest of one witch and throwing the other away like a broken toy. The group twenty witches then came at him all at once. Jack slashed, threw and kicked the witches. The blood collected in a pool on the floor. When all the witches lay dismembered on the floor Jack took off his aviators cleaned the blood off before putting them back on and running off after Carey. Jack however didn't see the blood collect together and the bodies stand up.

Carey ran down the near empty streets holding up her dress while the rifle was now slung across her back. She turned a corner into an alleyway and ran straight into a tall black object. Carey hit the floor with a headache the rifle clattering beside her. The shadowy figure became the solid form of a young woman in a pink flowery dress. "Well hello there my pretty," said the woman before letting out a long shrill scream. The witch jumped down on Carey like a hungry predator. Carey grasped at her right thigh and found the small pistol that was strapped there. She didn't have time to pull it out of the holster so she just pulled the trigger.

She felt the vibrations and the heat in the air as the bullet travelled across her leg and straight into the witch's lower chest. The witch fell to one side gripping the bleeding wound. Carey stood up properly drawing the small pistol. The witch stood up and found itself looking into the gun barrel of Carey's Glock Model 26 the 'Baby Glock'. "That stings. So for that. I'm going to rip off your pretty little head," said the Witch. Carey feeling a little calmer now due to the pistol in her hands tried to give a confident smile.

"You can try," said Carey and bleeding witch smirked. Three more witches appeared from the shadows around Carey and her confident smile faded. "What are you going to do now?" One of the witches asked mocking Carey as she looked around frantically. The witches stood in a semi circle in front of the alley entrance. Carey was stood on the curb of the now deserted street. A book shop was on her left and a block of houses on her right. Carey took a step backwards as the witches slowly edged closer. Carey felt a bump as her legs hit a parked car on the edge of the road.

Carey quickly glanced down at the car that sat behind her and she could have cried out in joy. It was Jack's car. A grey-black 1969 Pontiac GTO. She edged along the car until she could open the door. She slid inside the passenger side door as the witches jumped at her again. Carey clenched her teeth as the witches jumped on and at the car lifting it up off the ground for a second.

Carey quickly rolled down the metal armour plating that hung from inside the car roof and closed it down across the window as she heard the witches break the glass window. Carey crawled across into the drivers seat. She swapped her Glock for the keys in the glove compartment. She put the keys in the ignition and as she looked up she saw the demonic face of a witch. The witch bared its teeth its eyes now gold the veins all across its body now a dark black. "Go fuck yourself bitch," shouted Carey.

The engine roared and the antique muscle car zoomed backwards. Carey felt a bump before she put the car in Neutral and went for a sling shot spinning the car around and putting it into Drive shooting forwards. Carey heard the scrapping noise as long nails tried to hold onto the speeding vehicle. She kept looking about herself for something anything to get rid of the witches. "Shit!"

Carey hit the brakes as a traffic light in front of her went red. She watched as a figure rolled off the roof, over the bonnet and hit the ground. Carey closed her mouth, swallowed hard and put the car in reverse again before she parked it in an alleyway. Carey leant back in the driver's seat and closed her eyes. She was safe for the moment.

Jack ran down the now dark streets. Many of the street lamps had become dim. He looked up at the moon that now glowed red. 'Blood has been spilled and there's more of that to come'. Jack thought to himself as he searched for Carey.

He turned round a corner and he found himself at the corner of an alleyway between a book store and a block of houses. He looked at the now empty parking space and the rifle that lay on the side walk. He looked down the road and saw a trail of blooding heading along it. Jack smiled before he picked up the rifle and ran down the road following the trail.

Carey looked across at the back seat of the car. A large black duffel bag lay open on the seat. Carey could only guess the names of the various weapons that lay hidden within the bag. Smash. The widow broke and a cold hand with sharp pointed nails clung around Carey's neck. "Now you die human," said a grimacing face outside the window. Carey tried to reach for the duffel bag but she couldn't reach. She remembered her Glock and reached for the glove compartment but then another cold hand appeared grabbing her right arm. "No No No. No tricks now. Just your slow demise," said the witch.

Crack. Fizz. Bang. The Witch's head exploded and Carey felt the grasp around her neck loosen. She pushed the body away and looked forward through the windscreen. There in his Militia 'uniform' covered in blood. A cloud of smoke wafting around his head. Stood Jack. Rifle up in the firing position pressed against his shoulder. His red eyes alive and his vampire teeth bared. Carey felt tears well up in her eyes. Jack walked up to the car put the rifle onto the back seat and pushed Carey aside so he could get into the drivers seat. "So did you like the party?" Jack asked smiling before he put the car into Drive and drove off back towards the monument.


End file.
